Falmadaraatha
Falmadaraatha Huge Aberration Hit Dice: 15d8+75 (142 hp) Initiative: +6 (+2 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative) Speed: 20 ft., burrow 15 ft., fly 10 ft. (good) AC: 19 (–2 size, +2 Dex, +4 natural, +5 deflection) Attacks: Bite +19 Damage: Bite 2d8+8 Face/Reach: 10 ft. by 20 ft. / 10 ft. Special Attacks: Improved grab, telekinesis Special Qualities: Deflection, flight Saves: Fort +12, Ref +7, Will +15 Abilities:Str 27, Dex 14, Con 21, Int 20, Wis 18, Cha 21 Skills: Alchemy +8, Appraise +8, Diplomacy +8, Knowledge (Arcana) +10, Knowledge (Architecture) +10, Knowledge (Geography) +10, Knowledge (History) +10, Knowledge (Local) +10, Knowledge (Nature) +10, Knowledge (Nobility & Royalty) +10, Knowledge (The Planes) +10, Knowledge (Religion) +10, Listen +10, Speak Languages +8, Spellcraft +8, Spot +10 Feats: Alertness, Blindfight, Dodge, Expertise, Great Fortitude, Improved Disarm, Improved Initiative, Iron Will Climate/Terrain: Any Organization: Solitary, gathering (2–3) Challenge Rating: 8 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always lawful neutral Advancement: 16–30 HD (Huge), 31–45 HD (Gargantuan) The Falmadaraatha (or “Fal” for short) are huge, slug-like creatures with soft, pulpy bodies that change from light tan at birth to jet-black at the end of life. At the fore end of their bodies, they have a pair of small sensory antennae, bulbous eyes, a massive mouth filled with sharp teeth ideal for burrowing, and a smaller mouth above it, used for speech. They speak their own tongue, as well as common and most human, demi-human and humanoid languages. Combat: Although the Fal find combat offensive, considering it the final refuge of the incompetent, they are perfectly capable of defending themselves with a ferocious bite. Deflection (Su): The falmadaraatha, being naturally telekinetic, are surrounded by an invisible telekinetic field that gives them a deflection bonus to it AC. Flight (Ex): A falmadaraatha's body is naturally buoyant. This buoyancy allows it to fly as per the spell, as a free action, at a speed of 20 feet. This buoyancy also grants it a permanent feather fall effect with personal range. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, the falmadaraatha must hit a large sized or smaller opponent with its bite attack. If it gets a hold, it will try to persuade the foe to surrender in a peaceful manner. Should the foe agree to surrender, then renege on its word, the Fal attacks with no quarter. To the Fal, a promise is sacred. Telekinesis (Su): All falmadaraatha are telekinetic. A Fal can lift 1,000 pounds in this way and, if it acts first, will try to neutralize an opponent by simply lifting and holding it about 30' off the floor until the opponent stops fighting. A successful hit on the Fal breaks its concentration, and the victim falls hard. The Fal does have the option to slam an opponent with the telekinesis for 40 hit points of damage into any given surface. In The Spheres The Falmadaraatha are solitary, hermaphroditic, honest, peaceful, and hospitable geniuses that dwell inside hollow, lifeless asteroids (which they may have burrowed out itself). They have the reputation as the scholars of wildspace and live 2,000 or more years of age. Category:Aberrations